


The Perfect Present

by Varimoon69



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Cabin Fic, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lingerie, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Older Varian (Disney), Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varimoon69/pseuds/Varimoon69
Summary: Eugene has planned the perfect Christmas getaway for himself and his boyfriend, whisking them away to his family's remote cabin for the holiday; snow, hot-chocolate, cuddling in front of a roaring fire...and of course sweet love-making.But most importantly, Eugene's positive he had the perfect gift to go with...quite the nerve-wracking question to go with it.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Varian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The Perfect Present

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Merry Christmas!!!!!
> 
> Just to clear up this is a spin off from one of the sets of AUs from my Kinktober Collection, you'll know which one if you recognize the nicknames used.
> 
> So to everyone who mentioned a Wedding Arc or was hoping for one; Merry Christmas!!!
> 
> If this is a big hit, I'll glad do similar arches for the other AUs in the Kinktober Collection, so be sure to let me know what you guys think!

_"Gene its beautiful, he's going to love it!"_

_"Stop worrying, Fitzherjerk; there's no way he's not going to say 'yes'."_

_"Dude, Varian loves you, there's no way he can tell you 'no'."_

His friends reassurances had been echoing in his head for the last hour the closer they got to their destination. Despite having it all planned out, and repeating said plan in his head more then once, Eugene still felt a bit nervous, especially as he realized the severe backfire to one particular part of his plan. Being this far out may give them ultimate peace and quiet, not to mention privacy, but it also meant being almost perfectly cut off from his support group as there was literally no cell service this far out. Only form of communication they'd have was the old fashioned wall phones in the living room and kitchen, and tabletop landline in the master bedroom and guest-room.

Rapunzel, Cassandra and Lance were literally the only ones who knew what he was up too, though Rapunzel had been rather giggly and secretive about what was so funny when he explained how he planned to surprise Varian this year. All she'd say was to 'be prepared' and that was it, really, eight years of knowing that girl and she still confused him to this day. All three promised to keep tight-lipped until they returned from the trip, though Eugene had little doubt they weren't already planning a party to celebrate when they got back, which just served to make his anxiety worse about things going off how he hoped.

His Shooting Star deserved nothing but the best and that's all Eugene wanted to give him.

It was Christmas Even and Eugene was behind the wheel of his deep blue Toyota Prius V Three car(1), Varian sitting in the passenger seat next to him, a comfortable silence between them as they listened to a random radio station, almost drowning out the soft clinking of whatever cans they had bought on the way as they bumped together in the shopping bags in the back seats. After nearly six years together, things were almost never uncomfortable between them, which Eugene was grateful for everyday.

"Hey," Varian suddenly said, making Eugene jump slightly in his seat as he snapped out of his thoughts, glancing at the younger man out of the corner of his eye, "You okay?"

"Yeah, of course I am," Eugene smiled his usual charming and easy-going smile, "I'm spending three weeks in absolute solitude and relaxation with the love of my life; why wouldn't I be?"

And despite six years of hearing such sappy, clichéd declarations and nicknames, it still never failed to bring a noticeable flush of pink to Varian's cheeks, thought it didn't stop him from from stating, "You're knuckles are turning white."

Eugene blinked before checking and, sure enough, he was gripping the wheel so tight his knuckles had lost color. He cleared his throat nervously as he breathed in deep through his nose and forced himself to relax, not realizing how tense he had been, mentally chiding himself for letting his nerves get the better of him. He had to briefly wonder what happened to his usual savvy self-confidence from his Flynn Rider days, before pushing the ensuing memories out his mind and the self-doubt they would bring with them.

He knew he was being ridiculous. Cassandra and Lance weren't wrong. After all they had been through and done over the years, there was no way Varian wouldn't love his surprise. Six years and their worse fight had been when Eugene had gone both of his Paris business trips that month without calling or even a sending single text, and it hadn't been pretty, not with the stress getting to the brunet and the ravenet's anxiety of being replaced and forgotten at an all time high. It had nearly been the end of them with Varian running out of the apartment in tears and, thankfully, ending up at Cassandra and Rapunzel's place, and Eugene nearly destroying the living room furniture in his frustration, having almost hit Varian with the TV remote before he had fled, luckily missing by a hair.

It wasn't until a call with Lance and a later call with Rapunzel, reassuring him Varian was with them, that Eugene had realized what he had nearly done and it left him in tears, especially as the weight of how close he had come to hurting his Shooting Star, the sheer grief and regret nearly turned him literally sick. When he had Varian back in his arms, the full realization of what he nearly lost hit him like a ton of bricks, the sheer relief of having his the love of his life back almost had him passing out, and had Varian nearly hyperventilating and calling an ambulance.

He could only pray he would never experience that again.

"Seriously, L.O.V.E," Varian prodded, placing a hand on Eugene's thigh, "What has you so worked up?"

"It's nothing, promise, Shooting Star," Eugene reassured reaching to gently lace his fingers with Varian's with one hand, smiling as he did his best not to think about one of the smaller wrapped presents in the trunk secured in his luggage, "I was just hoping the plumbing at the cabin is still working."

If Varian picks up on lie, he doesn't comment on it, instead he said, "They should, doesn't your dad, my dad and Uncle Hector go up there regularly during the hunting seasons?"

"Yeah, they do," Eugene nodded, a smirk forming on his face, "Which is why I still think all that last minute shopping was unnecessary; if the cupboards aren't stocked the cellar most likely is."

"Better safe then sorry," Varian grinned, squeezing Eugene's hand, "Besides, I've seen what your dad considers a 'proper' meal and I'd rather play it save with a traditional turkey or ham then scrawny rabbits that are who knows how old." He keeps his grip light around Eugene's hand and keeps holding it for the rest of the drive, which helps ease Eugene's mind and nerves.

It only takes another half hour through rough and narrow car paths through forest trails before they finally arrive.

"Whoa!" Varian gasped with wide eyes and a matching smile, "I knew it was basically a winter wonderland from your dad's pictures, but I didn't think it'd be this gorgeous!"

And Eugene can understand the reaction, having only seen similar pictures when his dad would regale some hunting stories or his own holidays with his mother in the cabin. But at the same time, seeing pictures and seeing it in person was two completely different things. He was defiantly thanking his dad later for letting them have it for the holiday and was defiantly getting pictures for Rapunzel later.

The place looked like the traditional log cabin, complete with a porch with a singled canopy, walls made of thick, sturdy logs and the roof was covered in a thick layer of snow. The whole yard area was blanketed in pure, untouched white, the only evidence of someone having been around recently being the well shoveled path and space for the car. A single tire swing hung from one of the low branches of the single tree in the whole yard, twisting limply in the winter breeze, and all over a mix of thick pines and barren oak surrounded them.

As they got out, Eugene shivered before adjusting his scarf and hat, feeling grateful for his thick crimson jacket. It may have been a rather calm winter day, but it was still freezing. Though, it did help build the anticipation for one of the things he was looking forward to once he committed to the idea of bringing Varian here; getting some thick blankets and cuddling together in front of the roaring fire of the old stone fire place with hot chocolate and sweet kisses.

"Come on," Eugene said upon noticing Varian shivering after pulling his wool hat further down his ears and huddling into his thick blue jacket, "Sooner we bring all these in, the sooner we can warm up."

"This place has working phones, right?" Varian asked as he hurried to the trunk to help begin unloading the car. "Yeah, Dad said the landlines may have a bit of a static problem from being out this far, but the work just fine, why?" Eugene replied.

"Just wanted to call Dad and the others to let them know we got here safely," Varian replied as they began grabbing what they could, "You know how Dad and Rapunzel can get."

"How about this, you can call them once we have everything inside and at least half put away," Eugene reasoned as they made their way to the door, "Deal?"

"Deal, thanks L.O.V.E," Varian smiled leaning up to peck the brunet's cheek before brushing past to get inside once the door was open. "Don't mention it, Shooting Star," Eugene chuckled.

\----

It takes at least a half hour to put everything away or set up for Varian to start cooking later. They both agreed to never let Eugene near a pre-cooked turkey ever again after their first year together All of the few presents they had gotten each other were piled neatly under the tree Adira had set up much earlier when Edmund told her about their trip in the corner opposite of the fireplace or filling the two stockings hung on the mantle. It wasn't much, maybe six presents tops for each of them and mostly Christmas candies and little things like Christmas themed pencils, erasers and little tabletop ornaments filled at least half of his crimson and green-striped stocking and Varian's blue snowflake-covered one. But for them, it was just right.

Eugene was resting on the sofa, occasionally glancing up from his book to watch Varian bustle about the kitchen getting a head start on setting up for dinner, looking too cute and domestic for words in his simple green and red Christmas sweater and jeans and the gingerbread-themed apron he wore over them. The sight brought a surge of warmth to Eugene's chest as he smiled, unable to help picturing the younger man working with a little helper or two...

He shook his head and chided himself for thinking a bit too far ahead. His little surprise was still tucked away safely in his suitcase. He had to remember one thing at a time. They might've been dating for six years, but he's never once recalled them ever talking about...little additions to their lives. At least, but seriously. Sure, they've joked about it, mostly to get out of awkward conversations one of their dads would start, but never anything serious and longer then maybe ten seconds.

He had to remember to take this one step at a time. The gift first, get the answer, then worry about the rest of it. Despite the twin pairs of big blue eyes he remembered looking back at him the last time he had looked up a highly recommended agency. 

He jumped when he heard one of the landline phones being placed back in it's cradle before looking up as Varian emerged from the kitchen, apron hung up on a peg next to the phone, an excited smile on the ravenet's face, "C'mon, Gene!"

"What?" Eugene laughed in amusement letting the younger man pull him off the couch, "What's got you so excited?" Though, he could hazard a guess.

"What do you think?" Varian replied with a small, good-natured eye-roll, "Snow, Gene; snow!"

Eugene can't stop himself from smirking leaning against a wall once Varian lets go and his eyes are instantly drawn to the curve of his ass as Varian bends to slid his boots back on, acing dumb, "What about it? You literally see it every day since the first snowfall."

"Seriously? It's different and you know it!" Varian replied growing more giddy with each passing second, "The snow always all brownish with mud in the city; but its so pristine and pure out here! Like hell I'm not making the most of it while we're out here!" He pulled his hat back on and wound his scarf around his neck, his grin wide enough to almost split his face in two, "We could even make like those sisters in that new movie Rapunzel showed us and build that snowman the younger one was always singing about!"(1)

The enthusiasm was infectious and Eugene couldn't help smiling along as he held up his hands, "Okay, okay, fine; just don't ever remind of me of that movie again."

"What are you talking about!" Varian sniffed, "That movie was a classic!"

Eugene snorted as he finished zipping up his jacket and wounding on his own scarf, earmuffs sliding into place, "Classically annoying, you mean." Varian just huffed, muttering about being stuck with a 'tasteless bastard' that 'wouldn't know good cinema even if it hit him over the head'.

Now, normally Eugene would've continued to tease and prod at his lover, he just didn't have it in him as he pulled his boots and gloves on. Despite himself, he was quite excited as well. One of things he missed about nature from his criminal days was how beautiful the untouched parts of the country were where cities' influences couldn't reach; water seemed to sparkle like liquid jewels, plants never looked greener and during winter everything was the purest white, ice gleaming like diamonds off the tree branches. Ever since he gave up his life of crime and found his birth-family again, he missed winters where things were just quiet and crisp and clear. He can just barely remember the last Christmas he spent that didn't involve loud group gatherings.

"Don't you have to watch the food?" Eugene asked with a quizzical brow raised at his boyfriend. "The ham needs to sit and simmer for two and a half hours, and I used the biggest pot I could find so I don't have to worry about adding more water for a while, and I don't need to start on anything else until after that, and I have a timer set on my phone," Varian replied with an air of impatience, all bundled up and almost bouncing in place by the door, "Now will you hurry up!"

"Calm down," Eugene laughed highly amused, "If that's true, we got plenty of time; food isn't going to burn and the snow's not going to melt."

"They will if you take any longer, slowpoke!" Varian half-whined, half-huffed, not acting remotely close to his twnety-two years, but Eugene lets him; it honestly reminds of how Varian used to be when they first met when Varian was still in high school. "Alright, alright, I'm coming," Eugene shook his head before finally opening the door and lets Varian step out into the snow first.

Varian rushes down the steps quicker then Eugene could blink and spun in a circle to take everything in, "Good lord, I forgot show stunning unfiltered snow was!" It shouldn't have been so cute watching a twenty-two-year-old spin around like a six-year-old in the snow, flakes collecting on his long, wavy bangs, but it was and it just so wasn't fair.

Eugene shook his head, "Are we building a snowman or what?"

"Oh yeah, right!" Varian remembered before grinning, "Let's start!"

For the next couple of minutes, Varian and Eugene work to pure together their snowman with the non-shoveled snow. Eugene handled the largest ball of snow, whilst Varian rolled the one for the middle, then the smaller one for the head as Eugene packs snow between the first two to make sure they stuck together. Varian then sent him searching for stuff for the snowman's face as he packs snow to keep the head attached as well as look for twigs for arms.

Eugene didn't offer a single complaint, he really didn't have one. He might of grumbled here and there about doing something so 'childish', but, deep down, he was really enjoying feeling like a little kid again. It brought back some of his fonder memories of him and Lance and a few other kids from the orphanage doing similar things during winter. He could tell from the way Varian would look over at him when he thought he wasn't looking that the younger man was well aware of his act, but couldn't bring himself to care.

Eugene found a large pine cone sticking out of the snow and some coal in an old grill packed inside the shed where the firewood was piled safe and dry. The coal may have stained his gloves a little, but nothing a little wash can't fix and its worth the smile Varian beams at him when he returned with them.

"Does it live up to your expectations, Shooting Star?" Eugene asked in once they were done. "Almost," Varian answered gripping his chin in a theatric thinking pose, playfully squinting his eyes at their snowman, "There's something missing..."

"And what would that be?" Eugene arched a brow at him, playing along. "Gimme your scarf, L.O.V.E," Varian replied and the taller man unwound the crimson scarf from his neck, handing it over without hesitation and watched as Varian placed it on the snowman with care as not to knock it over, "There, now its perfect."

Personally, Eugene thinks the smile was just slightly crooked and one arm was just a little bit too small compared to the other, and the pine-cone stuck out almost painfully, but he doesn't rain on his boyfriend's parade. Instead, he starts to turn to suggest heading back in, when something cold suddenly hits him square in the face. Sputtering as a wet coldness slides down his face, Eugene stumbled back a bit as Varian laughs and hears footsteps rushing off, and quickly wipes the snow from his eyes, but Varian's already out of sight.

Giggling behind him is all the warning he gets, and he just barely ducks in time to avoid another snowball aimed once again right for his face. Coffee brown eyes are filled with amusement and glee as he spun around and gave a faux glare, "Hey! Why is it always the face?"

"Not my fault its such an easy target!" Varian titters already tossing another frosty weapon in his hand, a half-grin, half smirk on his face, "Aww, what's wrong, Ace? Afraid you'll lose to a city boy?"

"As if!" Eugene scoffed, "Rules?"

"First to get hit five times or get hits the most by the time my timer goes off loses," Varian answered confidently, "And I already hit you once; sucks to be you."

"You forget who you're up against," Eugene smirked, "I always make a comeback and as I recall..." His expression turns lercherous as he leaned forward towards his lover, adding playfully, "The only one who does any sucking in this relationship is you~"

In an instant, Varian's mouth drops in shock as the words and their meaning register, and not a split second later, Varian's face is imitating a cherry as he nearly crushes the snowball in his hand from shock, spluttering, before glaring as he yelled in annoyed-embarrassment, "EUGENE!" He then chucks the snowball at him, but Eugene is already darting off behind the cabin and out of Varian's sight. Varian realized what just happened and let out a furious shout, "Gaah! Horace Eugene William(2) Fitzhebert! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN PELT IT WITH SNOWBALLS INTO THE NEXT ICE AGE!" Eugene just cackled in response.

Eugene briefly debated climbing up on top of the shed where most of the tools and the kindling was kept before ultimately making up his mind and scurrying up the ladder. After all, Varian never said he couldn't climb up there, after all, and Eugene prided himself on his ability of find loopholes. So, with a mischievous grin, Eugene immediately bent down and began molding some snow into his own ammo, watching as Varian creep around the side to where he thinks he is, waiting until the ravenet is around the corner before striking, lobbing his snowball and nailing the younger male in the shoulder.

"Hey!" Varian yelped not expecting the attack and confused of where it came from. "Something wrong, sweetheart?" Eugene called teasingly before promptly shoving several snowballs off the side of the roof and was pretty sure at least one hit his intended target, judging from the loud curses that followed.

Realizing where he was, Varian shouted indigently, "Cheater!" As he took off, barely avoiding more snowballs aimed at his fleeing back before diving behind an old grill that had been strangely abandoned outside; it was one of those large, heavy ones that had rusted over from the build up of snow.

"Former criminal, remember?" Eugene laughed as Varian quickly made more snowballs.

It quickly turns into a stalemate flurry of snowballs as Varian ducks to avoid Eugene's attempts to hit him and Varian's returned fire only reached the edge of the roof. Taking some mercy after a while, as well as seeing this was getting them no where and realizing he was quickly running out of snow, Eugene easily jumped down from the roof after scooping up the remaining snow into one snowball almost the size of a basketball and started running towards Varian, uncaring for the snowball that nailed him in the chest for his choice in actions.

Realizing what the brunet was planning, Varian shrieked and scrambled to his feet, making a break for it, but didn't get that far as he felt the snowball pelt him in the back, causing him to quickly stop and flail. Eugene, however, couldn't stop quick enough, and both men squawked as the collision sent them both into the snow. Perplexed brown eyes lifted to meet equally startled blue, before they both grinned and burst out laughing as they laid back in the snow, uncaring for the cold seeping through their jeans the longer they remained that way. Eugene's grin softened into a loving smile as Varian rolled so he was hovering over him, a matching smile on his face.

"Tie?" Eugene asked with a puff of white. "Tie," Varian nodded breathily, "For now," He then leaned in for a kiss, "Thanks for bringing us here"

"You're welcome, Shooting Star," Eugene smiled, unable to resist placing a hand to the back of Varian's head to bring him in for a more passionate kiss. Before feeling the younger shiver in his arms and he then got up, offering a hand to his boyfriend, "Come on, let's head in before someone catches a cold."

Varian didn't hesistate in taking the offered hand and doesn't let go once firmly on his feet again, rather, he laced his arms around one of Eugene's, allowing the brunet to guide them back into the cabin. He only lets go when they need to take off their winter gear and change his soaked cloths for much warmer and comfier ones. Varian takes quick work of checking on the ham whilst Eugene started a fire.

When Varian finally rejoins him in the living room, he sits on the warm, fur rug in front of the roaring fireplace as Eugene had already moved the coffee table, and the ravenet shivered as he felt the warmth of the fire seep into his bones, chasing away the lingering cold from their fun outside. Eugene sat next to his boyfriend, carrying a rather large, thick blanket, which he then drapes around his and Varian's shoulders before immediately wrapping an arm around Varian's waist and pulled him close. Varian smiled, happily leaning into his boyfriend's loving embrace and nuzzled into the soft wool of Eugene's sweater.

"Best Christmas ever..." Varian murmured just loud enough for Eugene to hear. "Glad to hear it..." Eugene murmured back gently kissing the top of silken soft raven-black and blue-streaked hair. "Love you..." Varian murmured sounding like he was ready to fall asleep as he rested his head against his boyfriend's chest. Eugene chuckled softly, the sound rumbling through his chest and made Varian shiver, "Love you too..."

\---

Dinner was as delicious as always, even if the spread and servings weren't as big as Eugene had gotten used to over the years since Varian first moved in with him, when they had large Christmas get-togethers, but Eugene didn't mind. If anything, he found it a bit refreshing. The table had even been set up quite simply too; Varian had grabbed some Christmas-themed napkins that were crimson with a Christmas tree pattern on the edges and a large snowflake in the center and had gotten a set of crimson candles in a set of brass holders that were decorated with holly and evergreen-colored ribbons on the handles. Sitting between the candles was the desert tray that was filled with Varian's special Holiday cookies and was placed in the middle of a poinsettia arrangement that formed a ring that was Varian's attempt of adding some form of elegance to the simplicity along with the pair of wine glasses he had packed to go with the bottles of red and white wine Eugene had picked up on the way to the cabin.

Eugene hadn't honestly minded the simplicity, it actually served to be better for them in the long run as it meant less leftovers and a small clean-up afterwards. It gave him the ample time to slip into the master bedroom to retrieve his special gift for Varian, tucking it away in his pocket for the perfect moment. Once the dishes were cleaned and put away, and the leftovers sealed and put away, Eugene stroked the fire again with the poker, adding another log and some twigs and scraps of old newspapers that were piled near the fireplace to keep it going.

Once he was satisfied, he joined Varian on the rug, resuming their previous position from before dinner, only this time lying down and pulling Varian up to lie on him, wrapping his arms around his lover to hold him close as well as cocooning them in the thick wool blanket. Varian shivered, cheeks flushed as he felt the brunet's crotch brush up against his own, but smiled as he rested his head against Eugene's chest, able to listen to the older man's heart-beat through the shirt, sighing through his nose at how warm everything felt.

Eugene was keenly aware of the precious time idly passing him by as they laid there, his coffee brown eyes fixed on the ceiling and the weight of the gift in his pocket suddenly felt heavier then a cinder block. Each crack of the fire, every tick and chime of the old grandfather clock, every whisper and howl of the wind outside the windows, even the distant drips of water from the kitchen sink seemed loud and crisp in Eugene's ears. He knew he had to give Varian his early Christmas present before its actually Christmas Day and the longer he waited to finally take this next step with his boyfriend, the more the suspense was starting to gnaw at him, so he gently nudged Varian off of him.

"Shooting Star..." Eugene tried to coax when Varian refused to budge. "But you're so comfy~!" Varian whined as he clung to his boyfriend, unwilling to move before lifting his head up to and gave a sly, seductive smile, "Though, I can think of something much more fun we can do~" He leaned up and pressed a passionate kiss to Eugene's lips, trailing his arms up to wrap them around the brunet's neck, rolling his hips and grinding down into Eugene's pelvis, implying his idea of 'fun'.

"Hmm..." Eugene momentarily lost himself as a jolt of that familiar electrical bolt of arousal shot through his body, instinctively jerking his hips back in response and groaning into soft, dark sinful lips, but regained himself, "Then I suppose...you don't want your early Christmas present," Varian instantly paused as those words registered and the blue-eyed beauty quickly slid off him, cheeks still flushed, but was almost bouncing on his knees in excitement, Eugene chuckled, "That was surprisingly easy."

"What can I say?" Varian smiled, "I'm just dying to see if you can top last year."

 _'Oh trust me, I will,'_ Eugene thought to himself confidently. "Though, I doubt you can beat what I got you this time around," Varian smirked.

"I wouldn't be too sure..." Eugene chuckled before taking a moment to take Varian in and finds himself awed by how the warm, orangey glow of the fire lit up his boyfriend's pale skin and reflected off his eyes, the orangey color looked like flecks, turning those crystal pools into something almost otherworldly.

"So?" Varian asked as patiently as he was able, "Where's this present?"

"First, I need to say something and...it's not going to be easy for my to get through," Eugene stated and Varian sat a little straighter, arching a brow, "Just...don't interrupt me, okay?"

Varian gently touched his knee, smiling reassuringly, "Promise."

"Varian, when we met, I honestly thought I already had everything I could ever want," Eugene began the painstaking speech Cassandra, Rapunzel and Lance had helped him put together, "I finally found my birth family, after thinking I'd never get so much as a clue to who they were; I had a well-paying, high-end job and, even though I lost out on a pretty amazing girl, I was finally able to be open and honest with myself, and thought I was content with just having meaningless hookups instead of an actual relationship; then...then I met you." Varian blinked in surprise, of everything he was expecting to hear, this wasn't exactly it.

"You were this spunky, sassy, annoying as all hell kid fresh out of high school, so smart, but so curious and determined, almost too much for your own good sometimes," Eugene continued with a little smirk making Varian roll his eyes, before widening as Eugene revealed, "I can still remember the day I first realized I love you; still annoying the living hell out of me, but just so sincere and beautiful, inside and out, I was falling faster then I thought possible, and it terrified me; because why would a beautiful, intelligent eighteen-year-old genius with his whole life in front of him want an older, egotistical, reckless ex-con like me?"

Varian pressed his lips into a fine line at the last part, raising a hand to gently caress his boyfriend's face in comfort. It was rare when Eugene would so openly express his self-doubt, much less his regrets about who he used to be. Varian had never cared, most people in Luna Co. didn't anymore, but so often while they were together he would catch harsh whispers about the brunet's past life of crime and had caught the brief guilt and pain that would flash in those brilliant coffee brown eyes. It infuriated Varian to no end and as tempted as the ravenet was to comment, he kept his mouth shut in honor of the promise he made.

"But...but you did...you never once cared about who I used to be, or at least, the mistakes I made," Eugene smiled lovingly, "And ever since we first got together...you've done nothing except make me the happiest I've ever been in years," Varian smiled back, cheeks flaring a deep pink, but both their smiles fell as he continued, "When...when we...fought...and you ran...I never felt more afraid in my life; I honestly thought I was never going to see you again...the look on your face when I threw the remote at you...I wouldn't have blamed you for not coming back...it made me realize...I don't ever want to lose you, I want to make you happy in return after all you've done for me, to give you everything that I am in any way possible for the rest of my life..."

Varian's eyes widened with realization and a small gasp escaped his mouth, little pricks of tears gather in his eyes, but he didn't dare speak. Instead, he watched as Eugene held up a small velvet box, and reveals the ring inside. It was as beautiful was it was simple despite being a solid platinum band and the gorgeous, oval-cut tanzanite stone shone stunningly in the firelight, little loops of platinum were arranged around the deep blue stone to resemble leaves or flower petals.

"What I'm trying to say is..." Eugene smiled nervously eyes shining with hope and love, "Varian Carol Riiter, will you marry me?" He barely had time to react when he was suddenly tackled onto his back, nearly losing the ring in the process.

"Yes!" Varian choked out, tears trickling down his face as he hugged Eugene tight around the neck, feeling like his chest was about to explode, "Yes! Yes! A thousand times, yes; you-you...!" Unable to finish, Varian pulled back to grip Eugene's face with both hands before pulling him into a passionate kiss, pouring all the love he had into it.

Eugene felt his own heart soar higher then he thought possible when he registered the answer, that familiar prickle of tears stung his eyes as he immediately used his free hand to cup the back of Varian's head as he returned the kiss with just as much passion and love. He said 'yes'. He actually said 'yes'.

When they finally parted for air, endless crystal blue stared lovingly into smoldering coffee brown. Eugene gently grasped Varian's hand, his own fingers slightly shaking as he plucked the ring from the box and gently slid it onto the younger man's ring finger, taking a moment to admire how stunning it looked on his new fiancée's slim finger. Fiancée. Eugene felt his whole body quiver. How it felt so good to use that word.

"It's beautiful...is that...a tanzanite?" Varian said softly as he too admired the gorgeous piece. "It is, how'd you guess?" Eugene chuckled not at all surprised Varian got the stone right on the first guess. "Blue sapphires aren't nearly this dark in hue, well, save a star sapphire, but there's no trademark white mark, labradorite tend to have a bit of grey to them when you shine light on them a certain way," Varian answered casually, tilting his hand to watch the stone shine and shimmer in the firelight, "Its too dark to be a lapis lazuli and its too light to be a blue pearl or a tourmaline, aquamarine, topaz or opal, and its not green enough to be a turquoise."

Eugene wasn't too surprised by the detailed and observant answer, well used to his boyfriend's often vast intelligence in seemingly random topics, pointing out, "It could've been a blue diamond."

"Still too pale," Varian chuckled, "Even artificially, a blue diamond can't get that dark a shade, not enough titanium and iron(2), closest they get are royal blues, and still not dark enough," Varian turned to smile up at his new fiancée, unable to help a small giggle at the word, "Diamond, tanzanite, aquamarine, peridot, amethyst; doesn't matter, I love it irregardless." He leaned up and kissed him to punctuate his point.

"I'm glad..." Eugene smiled relief clear on his face as well as the love filling his face, though there was a slight bittersweetness to his smile, "It was my mother's..."

Varian blinked at this, leaning back to stare up at the brunet in surprise, Eugene continued, "I would've gotten your mom's ring but...your dad already gave it to Cat."

"I still love it, Gene," Varian reassured, leaning in for another kiss, "I'm honored to wear it."

Eugene felt his cheeks flush bashfully, smiling like a loon at the pure giddiness and relief with how things were turning out. He felt like he could float on air. One arm curled around Varian's waist and the other trailed up to thread through soft black hair, pulling him into a sweet, heartfelt kiss. Varian hummed returning the kiss with another...then another.

By kiss five, Varian's cheeks were flushed a deep pink, and Eugene's own were burning red, Varian then gave a breathless chuckle, "This...this really makes my present look so...unexceptional."

"Unexceptional? My Shooting Star?" Eugene scoffed, "I highly doubt it; you know I'll love whatever you got me."

"I know..." Varian smiled before his breath hitched with a gasp when the hand on his hip trailed down to gently massage his ass cheek, and it trailed into a soft moan when he instinctively rolled his hips and grind his crotch into Eugene's making the brunet groan, low and deep in his throat. Varian pressed on last kiss to his lover's lips before smiling, "Feel like getting it now then?"

"Might as well," Eugene smiled back, unable to hide the slight disappointment, "Only fair." Varian giggled before getting up and hurrying down the hallway to the master bedroom. Eugene then sighed as he laid back against the rug and, slowly, a silly grin grew on his face, heart roaring in his chest with delight.

He idly wondered what Varian got him.

\----

Varian released a shuddering sigh as he slumped slightly against the door, his chest felt like it was about to blow as his cheeks continued to burn and his liquid desire flowed through his veins. He knew it was going to be a magical Christmas the moment Eugene announced they were going to the cabin Hector and Adira had always talked about, secluded, surrounded by nothing but trees, the nearest neighbor was about several acres in...some direction, and with the weather as it was, it was nothing short of a romantic getaway. A getaway they both needed.

Tears stung at his eyes as he remembered their fight and so far only fight. He had never felt so scared before when he felt the remote whiz by his head and hit the wall, then the floor. He still had a hard time connecting that ragging figure that night with his L.O.V.E, and he still had the occasional nightmare, but they were moving past it, getting away from the city and their jobs and the stress; just them.

Varian muffled a sniffle as he raised his hand up to look at the ring again. He really should've seen it coming. He was supposed to be the one pulling these sorts of surprises, shows what he knew.

He took a deep breath and rubbed at his eyes before hurrying to the closet where he hid the bag with his present for Eugene. A simple burgundy bag with a large dark green oval symbol that had the silhouette of a woman with angel wings, the whole visage was an off whitish-grey. His cheeks burned as he recalled buying it.

He really needed to stop shopping for stuff like this with Rapunzel. If it weren't so embarrassing he would've asked Cassandra, at least she'd have some restraint over her opinions, and it would've been awkward as hell asking Catalina, Kiera or even Vex for help given he didn't exactly know any of them all that well. Poor Faith would've fainted as soon as he mentioned which store and Calliope was just a big, fat N.O. So, he had once again been stuck with Rapunzel, who had been very enthusiastic and open with helping him pick something out.

As he slid his sweater off, he could only pray Eugene liked his present, he had to shift through over a dozen pages of that darn journal to find anything remotely holiday themed...

\---

"Everything okay in there, Varian?" Eugene called after a couple of minutes. "Yeah, just got to get it ready!" Varian called back, "Just give me a second!"

"Get ready?" Eugene echoed softly mind whirling with what the gift to be, "What did he get that needs to 'get ready'?" Still feeling that liquid fire from earlier, his mind instantly filled in the blanks with some very...interesting ideas and he quickly shook his head as his cheeks burned hotter and felt his seven inch dick begin to swell in his sweatpants, mentally scolding himself for twisting something as innocent as a Christmas present...even if he himself had given Varian quite a the raunchy set of gifts in their six year relationship.

After a moment, Varian's voice, now closer, called out in a sultry tone that sent a shiver down Eugene's spine, "Oh, Ace~" When Eugene lifted his head and turned to look, his mouth ran dry.

Leaning up against the corner of the wall, was Varian in lingerie. Christmas themed lingerie. The demi-brat was made of crisp, smooth crimson satin with thin-strings for straps that laced around his neck and around his back, the cups clung to his chest perfectly. A single matching satin bow sat in the center of the bra, its twin tails trailed down Varian's stomach to his thighs, bringing out the pale, freckled skin and drawing attention to his smooth, taunt stomach, and between those twin tails, was a single strap of satin starting from the bow that trailed down Varian's, over his crotch and looped right back to most likely connect to the back of the bra...and there wasn't any underwear...the strap was just barely holding Varian's five-inch erection.

"Like what you see Ace~?" Varian asked with a coy smile, tone sensual with a matching sway of his hips as he pushed away from the wall, stepping towards the brunet, before slowly dropping to his knees, trailing his hands down from his neck to his chest then down his stomach, motions that Eugene's eyes trained on and followed.

Varian groaned when his fingers trailed over his crotch, shivering as his fingers glided over his hard wood as it twitched against the satin. Eugene swallowed, unable to take his eyes off his lover. When the younger had worn his favorite color before it had been breath-taking, but this...this took on a whole new level.

Once he found his voice, Eugene finally answered, "Absolutely...drop dead sexy, Shooting Star..." He shuffled a bit when Varian crawled closer, "Did you pick this out just for me...?"

"Just something to say thanks for six ama-aah-amazing years..." Varian replied one hand continuing to tease himself through the satin stripe, the other trailing up to tweak and twist one of his nipples through the bra, half smiling, half smirking seductively, "Well, Ace...mmm...aren't you going to-oo~ unwrap me...?" He moaned softly, hips jerking into his own touch as he continued to move his hand up and down.

Coffee brown darkened into umber as Eugene leaned back, having scooted to the point his back was against the couch, and his legs parted a bit as he stared back at the sensual scene before him, "I dunno...maybe I want to savour it a bit first..." A throaty chuckle slipped his lips at the small whine that escaped from Varian's, "Only fair Shooting Star...you but such thought into this for me..."

Varian's hands fall away and he crawls closer, maintaining a sensual grace as he drew closer. It isn't until Varian had crawled onto his lap and raised a hand to caress his face that a dark glint caught his eye and Eugene's heart skipped as he realized Varian was still wearing the ring. Varian gasped in surprise as an arm snaked around his waist, pulling him closer, but didn't object, instead moaning as Eugene ducked his head to latch onto his neck, sucking and nipping at the flushed, sensitive skin, instinctively rolling his hips as he wrapped his arms around the brunet's neck and shoulders.

Eugene groaned into the freckled flesh, his own hips bucking to meet the other's, grinding their cocks together through the darkening stripe of crimson and his sweatpants. Varian's moans were like music in his ears, spurring him on as he continued to trail his lips and teeth across his neck, creating a myriad of reddening splotches and faint teeth marks, as his hands roamed across the bare, heated expanses of Varian's back, sides and arms, sighing at the soft feel beneath his fingers.

Varian gasped out in surprise when he's suddenly jostled and quickly found himself on his back, shivering at the soft fur of the rug on his back and staring up, face flushed dark as Eugene hovered over him. Eugene leaned down, moving lower from his previous area of interest, moving the loose satin out of the way so he could suckle on Varian's nipple, occasionally grazing the sensitive bud with his teeth and swirled it with his tongue, causing Varian to writhe under him with loud moans and gasps as Eugene began rocking his hips and grinding against Varian's crotch. Varian could only bring his hands up to entangle them into thick, but soft chocolate brown hair, cheeks turning a brilliant red as the liquid heat burned through his system, hot like lava, rendering any coherent thought impossible.

Varian sighed out as that hot tongue trailed down lower as the satin was pushed aside before panting for breath when Eugene pulled away before he had reached lower then his belly-button, softly whining at the pause as the satin was moved enough to allow his dick to spring up. He tried to roll his hips again for something, anything to cool and relieve the pure heat pooling in his lower stomach, but whined again when they were pinned to the rug.

"Gene, plea-aaahhh!" Varian cut himself off with a loud moan as a familiar hot, wet sensation engulfed him and had his hips not been tightly pinned, he would've bucked further into it.

Eugene smiled wickedly around his fiancée's twitching mast, hallowing his cheeks as he bobbed his head nice and slow, not too slow but not too quickly as to cause Varian to come too soon. Varian gasped and squirmed, desperately wanting to buck further into the warmth that was engulfing him. His hands fluttered for a few moments, his brain unable to decide between grasping into the soft fur he was laid on or gripping onto equally soft dark brown hair to press Eugene's head further down, in the end, he trended one hand through chocolate brown strands and the other gripped as best it could into the rug.

"Aah! Gene, please!" Varian finally begged unable to take it anymore, "Need you~!" Eugene only chuckled deep in his throat in reply, the vibration made Varian cry out loudly.

Eugene slowly pulled off him with a wet pop, making Varian give a soft whine, crystal blue eyes now an almost black midnight blue watched with a half-lidded gaze as Eugene peeled off his sweater, flinging it backwards onto the couch, before pushing down his sweatpants and allowing Varian to help him kick them off. For a brief moment, Varian was mesmerized with how the warm orange glow of the fire lit up Eugene's tanned skin.

 _"Gene...mmph~!"_ Varian began whimpering as he was cut off by three thick fingers jamming past his lips, he moaned softly, immediately hallowing his own cheeks to suckle on them, sliding his tongue around the digits to make them as wet as possible, _"Mmmpphh~! Mmmpphh~!"_ He choked out a slightly louder, muffled cry as Eugene began to grind their cocks together, shivering at the long, guttural groan Eugene gave.

By the time Eugene deemed his fingers wet enough, they were both practically messes. Bodies flushed a deep red at this point and they were both leaking like facets. Varian whined when the grinding stopped, but moaned as he felt two soaked fingers circle his hole a few times before plunging in and he gave a loud mix of a cry and moan when they struck his prostate instantly, _"Aaah~! Aaah~! Aaah~! Ge-Geneeee~!"_

Eugene watched as Varian writhed under him as he moves his fingers, alternating between stabbing that special bundle of nerves that filled Varian's vision with stars and making scissoring motions, pale, slender fingers gripping tightly into the rug. A little trail of drool trickled down one corner of Varian's swollen lips. The sight had Eugene licking his lips, his dick twitching eagerly in anticipation.

"I'm defiantly enjoying my present, Shooting Star," Eugene growled as he slowly worked a third finger into his fiancée, who's back lifted off the rug a little at the intrusion and furthered stretching, "I think I'll take my time showing you how much I appreciate it," He leaned in to speak huskily into the younger's ear, "All night long..." Varian's responding moan was loud and waton, bucking his hips in desperation for more.

 _"Gene...aaah~!"_ Varian cried, eyes black from blown pupils and wet with unshed tears, **"Plea-aahh~ssee~!"**

Eugene pressed hard against his prostate one last time before finally pulling the fingers out, unable to wait much longer. Varian sobbed at the loss, but then moaned at the familiar feeling of something much larger and thicker pressing against his hole and ground his hips, hoping to spur Eugene to fill him quicker.

"I love you..." Eugene groaned diving in for a kiss, swallowing the scream of relief and pleasure Varian gives as he snaps his hips, all seven inches of his rock hard wood swiftly plunging into the silken, warm passage. When they finally break apart for air, Eugene rested their foreheads together, burnt umber brown staring into midnight-blue.

 _"Geeenee~!"_ Varian gasped arms wrapping around Eugene's neck to keep him close, feeling his insides flutter and clench around the thick intrusion, "Y-You feel...!"

Eugene pressed another kiss to swollen red lips, just as affected, replying, "I know..."

Despite six years of a very healthy sex life, something just felt different that made tonight feel more special. Eugene knew for sure it was the still running emotions from the proposal and acceptance, and after the little speech he gave, the brunet was feeling a wee bit vulnerable as it all clashed and flooded his senses. Varian gave a little smile, love and desire shining equally in his darkened eyes, rolling his hips as signal to move.

And Eugene complies, slowly withdrawing until just the tip of the head remained inside Varian, then, he thrusts back inside, pace slow, but hard, never daring to break eye contact with his lover. Even when those beautiful blues would flutter closed for a few seconds, Eugene didn't dare glance away, leaning in for sweet, but hot kisses as it all goes on, their moans and groans filled his ears like a sweet melody.

All the while Eugene didn't pick up much speed, instead keeping it slow, but steady. Fast and dirty sex had its place in their lives, but tonight, Eugene had every intention of showing Varian just how much he loves him. Besides, as much as he enjoyed their moments of chasing carnal pleasure; there was something about these heartfelt moments more...satisfyingly intimate.

 _"Aah~! Aaah~! Ge-Geeneee~! Aaah~!"_ Varian can just barely form much words between his moans as each thrust nails his prostate dead on without so much as a single miss of a beat, eyes beginning to roll back into his head at the building coil in his stomach, _"So-ooo~! Go-oo~od~! Mmmm~!"_

Eugene doesn't disagree, feeling his own release sneaking up on him, spurring his hips to move just a little quicker. It takes one last strike to Varian's prostate before he's finally pushed over the edge, orgasm sweeping over him with a loud cry of pleasure, throwing his head back and arching his back like a bow as his release splatter white across his and Eugene's stomachs, staining the satin stripe and a bit of the twin tails of the bow, clenching around Eugene even tighter then before. Eugene barely gets in two more thrusts before he too finally tips over into orgasm, hips jerking as his fiancée's insides were filled to the brim with thick come to the point of overflow.

Even once they had their second wind, Eugene and Varian stay where they were for a few minutes more, just holding onto and holding each other, uncaring for the drying fluids between them, basking in the warmth of the fire and their afterglow. Varian snuggled closer to his lover, resting a cheek against his bare, tanned chest and silently listens to the soft rhythm of Eugene's heartbeat that was beckoning his eyes close.

"Imma tired..." Varian mumbled into the warm skin, eliciting a small shiver from Eugene as he slowly pulled out of the younger man and rolled them so Varian was draped on top of him. "Sleep," Eugene muttered kissing his temple, "We can go for round two after a little nap."

Varian's smile is audible in his voice as he mumbled again, "Deal...love you..."

And Eugene's smile couldn't have gotten bigger as he replied, "I love you too..."

It isn't until he hears the soft breaths that signaled Varian was actually asleep that Eugene closed his own eyes, smile never once leaving his face as he laced a hand with the one that still had the ring on.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! This took longer then I thought it would! But worth it~!
> 
> Also, sorry if this seems a bit lengthy, this is my first time writing Fluff and Smut, so I was trying to fit as much as I could in one chapter. I like to think it turned out okay though.
> 
> (1): Three guesses which movie Varian's talking about, the first two don't count XD
> 
> (2): William is an Old German name that I just find suits Eugene, it means 'strong-willed warrior' or 'desire protection' or 'will protect' depending on one who you ask and how you view it as Will means 'will or desire' and 'iam' means 'helmet or protection'. However it goes it still sounds fitting if you ask me.
> 
> Again, might do more Kinktober AU Proposal/Weddings, let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!


End file.
